


Like Sam Loves Steve

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Liam, College Student Mason, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken, Oblivious Mason, Past Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Past Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Pining Mason, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason and Liam have been best friends since grade school. They've been through everything together. Mason is content in their friendship, sure that's all that will ever be there between them. They go to college together and everything is great. Until one night Mason realizes that he might be a little bit in love with his best friend, and it's all thanks to the Avengers.





	Like Sam Loves Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri who prompted: "I have always wanted a Miam where they go to college together and are roommates because Mason decides to stay closer to Beacon and not to go to college with Corey and they break up over it. And then it's just a they were roommates fix except with the added drama of having been besties for over a decade."  
> Hope you like it! ♥

“You know I love you Cor, but this is just something I have to do. I have to stay close to home,” Mason says, watching from the bed as Corey continues to pack his bag. It hurts him to say the words but they're true. As much as he'd wanted to go off to college with Corey he just can't.

“Of course you do,” Corey says, his shoulders tense as he keeps his back to Mason. “And I can’t do that. I need to get out of this town and not just an hour away. I need distance from this place.”

“I know,” Mason says, his voice quiet as he looks down at his hands. His heart feels like it’s in his throat. “What does this mean for us?”

“You know what it means Mase,” Corey says softly. He moves to sit next to him on the bed but doesn’t touch him. “I love you. You showed me what it’s like to love someone and be loved in return. I’ll always be thankful for that. But I think given the circumstances it’s best we just make a clean break.”

Mason wants to laugh. Nothing about this feels clean. “So you go off to college and I stay here and what? We never talk to each other again? We’re just out of each other’s lives?”

Corey shakes his head and takes Mason’s hand in his, “No, of course not. We’re always going to be part of each other’s lives. It’ll just be different. I know it hurts now. Believe me. This is killing me. But I have to believe that one day years from now we’ll see each other and we’ll have our shit together, maybe be with other people, and we’ll be happy. I want that, don’t you?”

Mason takes a deep breath and nods. Corey leans in and kisses him so softly it makes the tears he’s been fighting off well up in his eyes. Corey just brushes them away with a sad smile, “I’ll see you Mase.”

He stands up and grabs his bag, spares one last look at Mason, and then he’s gone.

 

**2 Years Later**

Mason falls back on Liam’s bed with a groan. It’s been a long ass day of classes and his professors being assholes. Then of course his bike got a flat on his ride home and he had to push it back to the apartment he shares with Liam.

“Long day?” Liam asks, bringing a hand down to run through Mason’s hair.

Mason sighs and leans into the touch, feeling his eyes drift closed as Liam’s fingers massage his scalp. He blinks up at Liam when he feels a soft tug to see Liam smiling down at him. His lips are up in an amused smile but the look in his eyes has Mason’s heart racing. He makes himself clear his throat and look away.

“Yeah you can say that,” Mason says, “The classes were bad enough but then my tire got a flat on the way home.”

He doesn’t have to look to know Liam is frowning, “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come and picked you up.”

“I thought you’d still be in class,” Mason says, looking back up at him.

“Oh, well we got out early,” Liam says, “Which I guess you wouldn’t have known, so of course you wouldn’t call me to come get you.”

“No, but it’s okay. I made it home eventually. At least I was halfway here.”

“Hmm and I bet you really worked on your calf muscles,” Liam says, moving his free hand down to Mason’s leg and squeezing. Mason tenses and Liam frowns, “Are you sore?”

He _is_. But he’s not going to tell Liam that. The last thing he needs is for Liam to offer to give him a massage or something. He just shakes his head and sits up, “I’ll be fine. I’m starving though. That walking made me hungry.”

“Well lucky for you, I ordered pizza,” Liam tells him. “Why don’t you shower and relax a bit? It should be here by the time you’re done.”

Mason just nods and gets to his feet. He looks back to see Liam watching him as he walks out the door and smiles before leaving the room. He heads across the hall and into the bathroom and starts the water.

He spends a moment just staring at himself as the water heats up. It’s the same face he’s always had, just a little older. His hair is longer, he has a bit of stubble. But he’s still himself. Yet Liam keeps seeing something in this face to make him smile softly at him, in a way he never used to. It kind of terrifies the hell out of him. He loves those looks. He wants to hope they mean more.

He sighs and pushes away from the sink, quickly discarding his clothes before getting into the shower. He’s aware that Liam is nearby, that he can hear any uptake in Mason’s heartbeat. Not that he thinks Liam listens to him in the shower. At least not intentionally.

Mason washes himself and then leans his head against the tiles, trying to calm down. Memories of the first time he realized there was something different in his relationship with Liam flash through his head.

***

_They’re watching Avengers. Again. It seems to be the only movie Liam wants to watch lately. Mason doesn’t mind. He does love it. But more often than not he finds his mind drifting while he watches it. This time isn’t any different. He can’t stop thinking about Sam. More specifically how much Sam is clearly in love with Steve and would do anything for him. And it’s stupid, because who wouldn’t do anything for Cap? But it’s different for Sam. He knows it is. They’re bros but it’s clear that Sam is in love with him. The way he looks at Steve is not the way someone looks at their bro._

_Mason is brought out of his thoughts when Liam lazily hits him in the chest with the back of his hand, “Dude, let’s be Steve and Sam for Halloween. Cause you’re totally my Sam, bro.”_

_Mason just sits there, eyes staring straight ahead as his heart starts thundering in his chest and is he breathing? He has to be. But he can’t be sure because it sure as hell doesn’t feel like he is. But Jesus Christ. Liam is **right**. He is his Sam, and Liam is his Steve. And fuck! Mason has been in love with his best friend this whole time and has had no idea. _

_He jumps to his feet and whirls around to face Liam, looking down at his best friend with wide eyes. His best friend that he is in love with. How had his missed this? He knows he had a crush on Liam back in middle school when he first realized he was gay. Hell, he’s pretty sure Liam is the reason he figured it out in the first place. But he’d quickly brushed it aside and made himself forget it. Liam was his best friend. He was straight. There was no way he’d be interested in Mason and like hell was Mason going to risk making things weird between them._

_Now here he is. In the same situation, except this is a million times worse because he’s in **love** with Liam. It’s not some crush. It’s not something that can just go away. It’s real. And while Liam might have come out as bi at the end of their senior year when he had his thing with Theo, that doesn’t mean he’s interested in Mason. They’ve been friends for too long for that._

**_That’s not stopping you from being in love with him_ ** _, he thinks._

_He immediately shakes the thought, trying to tell himself it’s different. He’s not sure how, but it is. Liam has never shown any interest in him. Sure, sometimes his gaze will linger or he’ll smile softly at him in a way he never really did before. Or he’ll cuddle with him on the couch or crawl into his bed at night to sleep, saying that he sleeps better with him around. But that doesn’t mean he has feelings for Mason. He just feels safe and comfortable with him. That’s all._

***

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door and then Liam’s loud footsteps in the hall. He turns off the water and grabs a towel, drying his hair a bit, before wrapping it around his waist. It’s only then that he realizes he forgot to grab clean clothes to change into. He doesn’t even have an option. Like hell is he going to put his dirty and sweaty clothes back on. Which means he’ll have to go out like this, in the almost too small towel that keeps flying open to reveal his legs.

Mason shakes his head and throws his clothes in dirty clothes hamper before heading towards the door. When he opens it he’s met with Liam’s startled face as his hand comes in contact with Mason’s bare chest. Liam looks from where his hand has now splayed out across the still damp skin up to Mason’s face. Mason’s surprised to see a light blush on his cheeks.

“Pizza’s here,” Liam says, his voice low and raspier than normal.

“Yeah I heard the door,” Mason tells him.

Liam nods, making no move to take his hand off Mason’s chest. If anything it slips lower, “Yeah.”

Liam’s hand continues to drift but his eyes stay on Mason’s face. Mason himself isn’t sure what’s happening but he knows the touch is definitely affecting him. His breathing is becoming shallow and he can feel other parts of his body taking interest. If Liam’s hand gets any lower…

“Liam,” Mason sighs.

Liam seems to snap out of it. His hand drops from Mason’s skin and he takes a step back, clearing his throat, “Sorry. I just...” He shakes his head, “I’ll leave you to go get dressed.”

He walks off down the hall, leaving Mason to stare after him, wondering what the hell just happened. Mason finally moves down the hall to his room when he hears Liam start opening cabinets in the kitchen. He gets dressed, trying to calm himself down, but it doesn’t work all that well.

He can still feel Liam’s hand on his skin, and see the way he looked at Mason. Like Mason was something he wanted. The thought has him sitting heavily on his bed. All this time he’d thought Liam would never be interested in him. He’s made excuses for the other looks and touches, but he’s not sure he can explain this away.

_Liam wants me_.

The thought is as terrifying as it is exciting. He knows he should go out there and talk to Liam, figure out what the hell is going on. But instead he finds himself throwing on his shoes, grabbing his phone, and all but running from the apartment. He hears Liam calling his name but he keeps going, telling Liam he’ll be back soon.

He just needs to talk to someone. He needs to hear that he’s not crazy and that this is okay. But he can’t do that in the apartment, not with Liam right there and able to hear every word. He runs a few blocks until he knows he’s out of earshot and then he pulls up his contacts. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if this is weird, but then he’s hitting send before he can think too much on it.

“Mase?” Corey asks, answering the phone.

“I’m in love with Liam!” Mason all but shouts, feeling grateful there doesn’t seem to be anyone around.

There’s silence on the other end of the line followed by what sounds like Theo’s laughter. Shit. Corey’s not alone. Which makes sense. He’s been living with Theo for the past year ever since they got together and Theo moved out to be with him.

Corey sighs and then he’s speaking, “Well it’s about time you finally admitted it.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed…” Mason starts then Corey’s words catch up to him, “Wait. What? What do you mean it’s about time I admitted it?”

“Exactly what I said Mase,” Corey says, his tone patient, “It’s clear you’ve been in love with him for a while. I think you were just too afraid to admit it. Then we started dating, and it was great. I know you loved me. But we both know deep down where your heart always was Mason. That’s part of the reason I ended things when I left. You deserved a chance to figure things out yourself.”

“Was I that obvious?” Mason asks, horrified by the thought of his feelings for Liam just being out there for all to see.

“No,” Corey says at the same time Theo says, “Absolutely.”

“Oh great,” Mason sighs, sitting down on the nearest bench. “Everyone knew. Hell even Liam probably knew.”

Theo snorts, and then there’s muffled conversation on the line before Theo’s voice is coming clear down the line, “I doubt he knew, at least back then. He can be a little oblivious about that sort of thing. Plus, you know back then you were dating other people so you weren’t exactly making heart eyes at each other.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Mason says.

“Is there another reason you called?” Corey asks, “You know, besides your revelation?”

“Uh yeah,” Mason says, “I actually realized how I felt months ago but I’ve been trying to ignore it because I thought Liam could never look at me like that.”

“And now?”

“We had a moment,” Mason says, feeling his skin heat up at the memory of Liam touching him. “And he looked at me like he wanted me. I just don’t know what to do. Or if it’s a fluke. Or if I’m projecting my feelings onto him and seeing something that isn’t there.”

“I don’t think you’re projecting Mason,” Corey says, “But you really need to talk to him.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel that way?” Mason asks. “What if I say something and it ruins things between us. We’ve been friends for so long and I don’t want to risk losing him.”

“You really are an idiot if you think that’s possible,” Liam says, startling Mason enough that he jumps up and whirls around to face him.

He can hear Theo say, “Oh shit. It’s happening,” before he ends the call.

“Liam…” Mason starts but then quickly closes his mouth. He’s not sure what to say. He looks down and frowns when he notices Liam isn’t wearing shoes, “Where are your shoes?”

Liam just shakes his head and step closer to him, “I ran out of the apartment in a hurry. Finding you seemed more important.”

“It did?” Mason asks.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yes Mason, it did. With the way you ran out of there so fast after what happened I was sure I’d gone too far and scared you off. Now I realize that you’re just an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Liam says, coming to a stop in front of him. His hand reaches out and takes Mason’s, lacing their fingers together. “We could be in our apartment eating pizza and then making out and cuddling but instead we’re in the park while you have a crisis over your feelings for me.”

“I had my crisis ages ago,” Mason finds himself saying, “But that’s not… you want to make out?”

“That’s what you got from that?” Liam asks, looking down at Mason in fond exasperation, “ _Yes_ , I want to make out with you. And hold your hand. Go on dates. Fall asleep while we’re watching TV. Wake up each morning wrapped around each other. I want to do all the things we do now except I want to do it as your boyfriend Mason. Because in case you missed it, I’m in love with you.”

“I want all of that too,” Mason whispers, stepping closer to Liam. He rests his forehead against Liam’s as his body sings with a nervous energy. “I love you too.”

Liam smiles and puts an arm around Mason’s waist, pulling him even closer, “Now can I kiss you now? Or are you going to freak… oomph!”

Mason leans in and finally kisses Liam. There aren’t fireworks or bells ringing in his head or all the other cheesy things he’s heard about, but it's still perfect. He revels in it, in the feeling of finally having Liam’s lips on his, moving softly. Nothing has ever felt like this before. But he knows why. It’s because it was never with Liam, and this is where he was always supposed to end up.

“Let’s go home,” Liam mumbles against his lips. “Pizza and bed are calling.”

Mason smiles and places another small kiss to Liam’s lips, “Sounds perfect.”

It's when they're walking back to their apartment hand in hand that Liam looks at him with a smile, "Hey Mase?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you that you were my Sam."

Mason smiles and kisses his cheek, just because he can, "And you're my Steve."

Nothing really changes after that. They’re the same as they always were, just with the added bonus of kissing and sex. Mason would say dates but Liam points out that they’ve basically been going on dates this whole time without even realizing it. Mason still insists on taking Liam somewhere special for their first date. Liam tries to tell him he doesn’t have to, but he still agrees.

Mason thinks it’s worth the 50 bucks and 2 hour drive to see the way Liam’s face lights up when they walk into the new exhibit at the history museum that Liam hasn’t been able to shut up about. Liam pulls Mason in for a slow and lingering kiss right there, mumbling out a thank you before starting to lead Mason around the museum.

So some things are different, but they’re still Liam and Mason. They’re still just two people who care about each other and make each other happy, and that’s what matters. Everything else is just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this was my first Miam, and I had so much fun with it.   
> Thanks for reading! Hopefully people enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
